Get Ready To Wiggle
"Get Ready to Wiggle" is The Cockroaches song. The Wiggles rewrote some of the lyrics so that it could sound more appropriate for the kids, even though it was their first song ever released. It first appeared in their 1991 self-titled debut album. Its re-recording appeared on Wiggle Time! (1998 video) in 1998. It's music was allegedly adapted from The Cockroaches Song "Everybody Wiggle!". Song Credits The Wiggles (album) * Written by: J Field/M Cook/J Fatt/G Page * Published by: EMI Music/Control * Phillip Wilcher: Piano * Gregory Page: Lead Vocals * Murray Cook: Bass Guitar, Vocals * Jeff Fatt: Emax * Anthony Field: Vocals, Chief Kabasa Player * Produced by: Anthony Field * Engineered by: Steve Promfrett * Recorded in February 1991 at Tracking Station Recording Studios, Sydney ABC For Kids: Live in Concert (video) * Written by: A Field, M Cook, J Fatt, G Page, J Field Wiggle Time! (1993 video) * Written by: J Field, A Field, J Fatt, M Cook, G Page * Copyrighted by: EMI Music Wiggledance! * Written by: J Field, M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page * Published by: EMI Music * Sound Recording by: Chris Brooks * Audio Mixing by: Alex Ferguson Wiggle Time! (1998 video) * Written by: J Field, A Field, J Fatt, M Cook, G Page * Published by: EMI Music Publishing The Dorothy the Dinosaur and Friends Video (Puppets version) * Written by: J Field, M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page * Published by: EMI Music/Control Let's Wiggle * Written by: John Field, Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Greg Page * Published by: Wiggly Tunes * Lead Vocals: Greg Page * Backing Vocals: Greg Truman * Guitars: Murray Cook * Drums: Tony Henry * Trumpet: Dominic Lindsay * Produced by: The Wiggles * Recorded and Mixed by: Chris Brooks Wiggle Time! (2000 album) * Written by: M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page, J Field * Published by: EMI Music/Wiggly Tunes * Produced by: The Wiggles * Musicians: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Greg Page * Additional Musicians: Tony Henry, Dominic Lindsay * Recorded and Mixed by: Chris Brooks Wiggly TV * Written by: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field * Published by: Wiggly Tunes Karaoke Songs 1 / Sing Along: Crunchy Munchy Music * Written by: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field * Published by: Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd Splish Splash Big Red Boat (video) * Written by: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field * Published by: Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd Here Comes the Big Red Car (Bonus CD) * Written by: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Published by: Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd Play Piano With The Wiggles (sheet music) * Written by: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Greg Page, John Field * Published by: Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd * Music Arrangements by: The Wiggles and Dominic Lindsay Play Piano With The Wiggles (audio) * Written by: John Field * Published by: Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd * Arranged by: Tony Celiberti * Music Arrangements by: The Wiggles and Dominic Lindsay Hot Potatoes! The Best of The Wiggles (2009 and 2013 versions) * Written by: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field * Music Produced by Anthony Field * Special Thanks to: Don Bartley, Chris Brooks, Tony Henry, Dominic Lindsay, Greg Truman Taking Off! * Written by: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field * Published by: Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd * Recorded at: Hot Potato Studios, Sydney * Music Produced by: Anthony Field * Recorded by: Ben Hardie, Alex Keller * Mixed by: Alex Keller * Mastered by: Don Bartley * Vocals: Simon Pryce, Lachlan Gillespie, Emma Watkins, Anthony Field * Backing Vocals: Blathnaid Conroy-Murphy * Guitar: Murray Cook * Keyboard: Jeff Fatt Song Credit Differences * ABC For Kids: Live In Concert (Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page) * Wiggle Time! (Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page) * Wiggledance! Live in Concert (Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page) * The Dorothy the Dinosaur and Friends Video (Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page) * Wiggle Time (Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page) * Karaoke Songs 1 (Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page) * Here Comes the Big Red Car (Bonus CD) (Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page) * Splish Splash Big Red Boat (Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page) * Play Piano with The Wiggles (Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field) * Hot Potatoes! The Best of The Wiggles (Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page) * Taking Off! (Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page) * Compliments Of Brach's And The Wiggles (Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field) * A Day With The Wiggles (Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field) * Wiggly Party (game) (Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page) Listen Song Lyrics Get ready to wiggle. We've been ready for so long. Get ready to wiggle. When you wiggle, you can't go wrong. Get ready to wiggle. Wiggle will make you big and strong. Get ready to wiggle. Wiggle to this song (2x) Ba-da-ba-ba, ba-dum-ba-dum. (3x) We're ready to wiggle. Wiggle your fingers high in the sky. We're ready to wiggle. Wiggle your ears and wiggle your eyes. We're ready to wiggle. Wiggle your hair and wiggle your nose. We're ready to wiggle. Wiggle all ten toes (2x) Ba-dum-ba-ba-ba-dum. (3x) Ba-dum ba-ba We can wiggle (Whoo!) and wiggle. (Whoo!) Wiggle at home without a care. Wiggle (Whoo!) and wiggle. (Whoo!) Wiggle on your own or with teddy bear. Wiggle (Whoo!) and wiggle. (Whoo!) Wiggle at breakfast, lunch or tea. Wiggle (Whoo!) and wiggle. (Whoo!) Wiggle along with me. That's right! Wiggle along with me. Ba-da-ba-ba ba-dum ba-dum (3x) Whoo! Trivia * The Wiggles got the idea for this song at Macquarie University. * It was originally going to be a Cockroaches Song called Mr. Wiggles Back in Town. Then in 1991 the song was Changed to Get Ready to Wiggle with lots of changes to the Lyrics. * A clip of Murray from Big Red Car is shown during the TV Series theme version. * In TV Series 1, There are two opening titles featuring Captain Feathersword. One shows a clip from Murray's Shirt while another is done in chroma key. This is actually an unused title of the title as it's shown for a brief second. * The 1991 music video shows Murray playing the electric guitar, Anthony playing the drums, Phillip playing the trumpet, and Jeff playing the keyboard. * The 1993 version of the instrumental track is played over the opening and closing credits of the Wiggle Time 1993 video. * This song made a cameo appearance in the 1994 version of Yummy Yummy. * This song is part of the Let's Wiggle book. * The music that uses this song was originally written by John Field who were in The Cockroaches in the 80s. * Anthony speaks in the 1991 and 2013 versions. * The 1991 version is played in A Day With The Wiggles PC game. * According to Greg Page, on his Wiggly Questions part 2 video, said that the song that Get Ready to Wiggle adapted from was actually called Get Ready to Wiggle, but the lyrics were different not for children for adults. * The Wiggle Time 2000 album shows Anthony's name in the song credits, although he didn't write this song. * The Sam Moran version is played on the game Matching Instruments and 2013 version is played on the game Dance to the Wiggly Radio. Appearance Video Performances *ABC for Kids Video Hits *ABC for Kids: Live In Concert *Wiggle Time! *Wiggledance! Live in Concert *Wiggle Time! (1998 video) *The Dorothy the Dinosaur and Friends Video (The Wiggles Puppets) *Splish! Splash! Big Red Boat *Hot Potatoes! The Best of The Wiggles (2010 video) *Taking Off * Everybody Come Wiggle! (Taiwanese video) * Wiggly TV * Wiggly Play Time * Lights, Camera, Action! * Lights, Camera, Action! (Taiwanese Video) * Hot Potatoes! The Best of The Wiggles (2014 video) Episode Performances *Zardo Zap *Dancing *Wiggly History (Little Wiggles Version) *Family *Manners * Cooking Pizza * We Can Do So Many Things * Murray Had A Turtle * Sound Stories * Animal Fun * The Wiggle Way Album Tracks *The Wiggles *ABC For Kids: Greatest Hits *Rock 'N' Roll Kids *ABC For Kids: Live In Concert *Let's Wiggle *Wiggle Time! *Compliments Of Brach's And The Wiggles *Everybody Come Wiggle! *Karaoke Songs 1 *Here Comes the Big Red Car (Bonus CD) *Play Piano with... The Wiggles *Sing-a-long CD *Hot Potatoes! The Best of The Wiggles *ReWiggled - A Tribute To The Wiggles *Taking Off! *The Best of The Wiggles on Vinyl Minor Appearance *Hey, Hey, It's Saturday *The Wiggles (TV Series 1) Theme Song *Dorothy the Dinosaur Goes to Hospital (Intro) *A Day With The Wiggles *V-Smile Game Concert Appearance * The Wiggles: Live in New Zealand * Wigglemania Live in Concert * Wiggles World Live * The Wiggles' 25th Year Reunion Show See Also Get Ready To Wiggle music video Gallery See here Category:Songs Category:Cockroaches songs Category:Wiggles songs Category:The Wiggles (1991 Album) Songs Category:Wiggle Time songs Category:Wiggledance! Live In Concert songs Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur and Friends Video songs Category:Wiggle Puppets songs Category:The Wiggly Big Show songs Category:Karaoke songs Category:Splish Splash Big Red Boat songs Category:Hot Potatoes: The Best Of The Wiggles songs Category:1991 Category:1991 songs Category:ReWiggled - A Tribute To The Wiggles songs Category:Taking Off! songs Category:2013 Category:2013 songs Category:1998 Category:1998 songs Category:2009 songs Category:2009 Category:Wiggly Songs Category:Theme Songs Category:1993 Category:1993 songs Category:Greg Page Songs Category:1992 Category:1992 songs Category:Re-make songs Category:2000 Category:2000 songs Category:Changed instrumental track songs Category:End Credit Songs Category:Action Songs Category:2002 Category:2002 songs Category:2005 Category:2005 songs Category:2006 Category:2006 songs Category:Series 1 Category:Series 2 Category:Series 3 Category:Series 5 Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:New Wiggles Category:Music Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur songs Category:Wags the Dog songs Category:Galleries Category:Song Galleries Category:Wiggles Song Galleries Category:1995 Category:1995 songs Category:1996 Category:1996 songs Category:2016 Category:2016 songs Category:2003 Category:2003 songs Category:1999 Category:1999 songs Category:Sprout Songs Category:2011 Category:2011 songs Category:Early New Wiggles Songs Category:John Field Songs Category:Little Wiggles Songs Category:2008 Category:2008 songs Category:Series 6 Category:Let's Wiggle (book) Songs Category:Everybody Clap! Everybody Sing! Songs Category:Just Dance Kids Songs Category:The Best of The Wiggles on Vinyl Songs Category:Wiggly Play Time Songs Category:Lights, Camera, Action! Songs Category:2010 Category:2010 songs Category:2014 Category:2014 songs Category:1997 Category:1997 songs Category:Wiggly TV Songs Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur Goes to Hospital Songs Category:Let's Wiggle Songs Category:Songs that have song credit mistakes‎‎ Category:Learn, Dance and Sing with The Wiggles Songs Category:Series 7 Category:Happy 15th Birthday! Songs Category:On the Road with The Wiggles Songs Category:Yummy Yummy songs Category:1994 Category:1994 songs Category:Let's Eat songs Category:2018 Category:2018 songs Category:Live Hot Potatoes songs Category:YouTube Songs